Sacred Promises
by Elven Warrior1
Summary: Hermione commited a horrible crime to her marriage. Now there is only one option. A one-shot fic..rated for suicide. PLZ R


Sacred Promises. Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Never can, never will. So, I'll just have fun with it ( But I DO own Charolette Rones..if you want to use her, be sure to ask me fist.  
  
A/N: My first attempt to a one shot fic for a contest...let me know what you think!  
  
:::::::  
  
Dark. That's all she felt anymore. Everything was just so damn dark, it was impossible to be happy again. Not even when her best friend had her first child with her husband, Sirius Black, and named her godmother. As happy as most people were for her, she just couldn't bring herself to feel the same.  
  
It was true, Hermione Granger felt as if she could never be happy again. But why?  
  
She broke her world in half by the mere thought of a simple kiss. A plain, harmless kiss that destroyed her world and the man that she loved more than life itself. If she hadn't kissed Ron, Severus wouldn't have left her in a heartbeat.  
  
Severus Snape, Hermione's now ex-husband. She killed him, and she knew it. It was all too obvious. The hurt in his eyes as he walked in on them, the pain as he left their house without a word or even packing his trunk. He just...left.  
  
Hermione had finally discovered the side of Severus no one had ever thought to belive that he had. She brought out the loving side that he always kept so hidden. 2 years later, they had married on the 1st of July. The day they fell in love, the day he proposed, the day they got married. It was their lucky number. The perfect premier.  
  
And she had to skrew it up by kissing her friend out of sympathy.  
  
'It was my fault.' She screamed in her head, day in and day out. 'I would still be happy! Severus would still be happy! I would still have my world!'  
  
But it was all gone. Hermione Jane Granger felt so lost, so helpless, so black.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hermione, Love, where are you?" Came Severus's voice throughout the halls. He had just returned home from an Order meeting. Hermione unable to attend because she wished to take care of a friend matter. Ron Weasley had come an hour earlier, begging for her advice. She agreed to stay behind, and asked him to fill her in. So Severus left.  
  
Roaming through the house, Severus finally made it up to the third floor, and heard muffled noises from the library. Hermione's library. Something inside the Potions Master gave a huge leap of sorrow. He felt scared that what he would find, would destroy him on the inside.  
  
And it did.  
  
Opening the door there stood Hermione. His Hermione, and that good for nothing Ron Weasley. Kissing in the middle of the library. They didn't even notice him. Fuming and screaming on the inside, Severus hit the wall, hard. Hard enough that it made a deep indent on the wood panelling. Instantly, the two broke apart.  
  
Ignoring her cries and screams for him to come back, and that it wasn't what he thought, Severus Snape left his wife. He went straight for the Ministry, and filed for a divorce, and was once again, a menacing anger stricken man. His students feared him as they had before.  
  
Their world died on July 1st. Their wedding anniversary. The day he found his wife lip wrestling with her friend, they day they engaged, the day the expressed their love. The day that he now hated Hermione.  
  
*End of FlashBack*  
  
Tears pricked Hermione's eyes as the memory haunted her for the 15th time that day. It always haunted here. Wherever she went, whenever she slept, whenever she awoke. It plagued her, and tore her to pieces each and everyday.  
  
Charolette Black, her best friend, always told her that it was going to happen sooner or later. Ron has had a passion for her for many years now, and hated the fact that his old Potions Professor had stolen her heart. He had it out for Snape the day they first kissed. Charolette insisted that he would do her in, and ruin her relationship with Severus if she wasn't carefull.  
  
And she wasn't.  
  
More tears splashed their way down her cheeks, and onto the picture frame of herself and Severus on their wedding day. It was the happiest day of her life. Full of friends and family, and best of all, her new husband.  
  
If Charolette didn't have a new baby, Hermione would go to her, and just cry. But in fear of waking her goddaughter, she stayed put, feeling absolutely rotten and undesirable.  
  
To make matters worse, Ron was still trying to gain her heart, making poor progress.  
  
"Stupid git!" Hermione suddenly screamed. "Ron, you just had to do that! I hate you!" Falling to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably and she whispered "I hate you.".  
  
'Promises.' She cried in her mind. 'A promise I failed to keep. The promise to love the man forever and treat him perfectly, through sickness and in health, untill death do us part.' A new fresh wave of tears found their way to her cheeks. 'Promises can be broken so easily, especially sacred ones.' She scowled.  
  
'The most sacred promise I commited myself too, I broke it. The bond was killed, and so were the people on either reciving end. ' Reaching over, Hermione picked up a knife that layed on the kitchen counter. She examined it, a pained smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Severus, I promise you, that I will always love you forever, and my sacrafice is promised. Gods Severus I love you. That's a promise that I made that will never be broken." She sobbed silently. "Severus, my love for you will always be. That is my sacred love for you."  
  
With a sharp movement, the knife imbedded itself in Hermions' chest, peircing her heart. Killing her instantly. Falling to the floor limply, blood cascading from her chest and staining her white clothing, Hermione Granger lay dead.  
  
Dead because of the sacred promise she had made so many years ago. Promises such as these, demand sacrafice of nothing else. And that was exactly what Hermione did. Sacraficed herself for the man that she loved more dearly.  
  
Now she was dead.  
  
And that is a sacred promise, that no one is bound to forget. 


End file.
